Forbidden
by charisma28
Summary: *Temporary-Hiatus* When Sakura is attacked by an unknown assailant, Tsunade makes it her mission to protect the pink haired kunoichi, on the way they discovers love is worth everything and anything. Yuri. Other pairings possible later on.
1. A NEW ENEMY!

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, so suing is unnecessary-THANKS This is my first story so be kind please?**

***A streak of bright pink flew across the darkening sky as Haruno Sakura rushed towards the

Hokage Tower in Konoha_. I wonder what has Tsunade-sensei so worried that she would summon _

_me so late, _Sakura thought to herself. "I hope everything is okay," she said out loud, as she

quickened her pace to a full out sprint. When Sakura finally reached the 5th Hokage's door, she

stopped to catch her breath. After a moment, Sakura straightened out and reached to knock on

the mahogany door. Before she could land the first knock the door opened and she found herself

face to face with Tsunade's large porcelain breast. Sakura took a step back as she felt her face

redden. "I-I'm so sorry Tsunade-sensei." Sakura whispered embarrassed. Tsunade stared sternly

down at Sakura. "You are late" she said with a smile as she caught Sakura eyes on her.

***Sakura's already red face brightened, as her eyes averted away from what she hoped Tsunade

did not see her starring at, but judging by the slight smile on her face she had. With that her face

reddened even more. "I am sorry again sensei, I came as quickly as I could."

***Tsunade smiled again, "Come in quickly, we have important matters to discuss" Tsunade

turned and walked to her desk and leaned back against it. Sakura followed and closed the door

behind her. Shizune was standing beside her sensei, holding TonTon, Tsunade's pet piglet.

"Good evening Shizune-sama." Shizune smiled and replied "Good evening Sakura." "Oink!"

said TonTon. "Hello to you too TonTon" Sakura smiled. "Oink Oink!" TonTon replied,

obviously pleased. Sakura's eyes returned to Tsunade and her face grew hot_, I wished Tsunade-_

_sensei wouldn't look at me like that, like she can she my every thought and desire, what is it that _

_I want? What is this feeling, it's so strange to me. Every time I see her I want- NO I don't want _

_that. I couldn't it's so taboo! Then why do I get butterflies every time she's around?_ "Ugh!"

Sakura cried out in distress. "What's wrong?" Tsunade and Shizune said in unison. "Oh uh n-

nothing…" Sakura responded flustered.

***Tsunade stared intently at her apprentice and warmth filled her and a tingling sensation crept

through her. Sakura had grown beautifully, Tsunade remembered, like it was just yesterday, the

day Sakura approached her and asked to be trained under her guidance. At first Tsunade was

hesitant, not believing Sakura could handled her brutal training techniques. However, Sakura

pushed herself to her limits and beyond in her training until she surpassed what Tsunade had

expected from her. Tsunade laughed silently, _Sakura has truly made me proud, and she has _

_grown into a beautiful young woman and a strong __kunoichi._ Tsunade shivered _I shouldn't have such _

_**forbidden **__affectionate feelings for Sakura; she is so young and full of life. She would never return my _

_feelings anyway._

***"So what's going on sensei?" Sakura asked nervously, pulling Tsunade from her deep thoughts.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "We've received word of an unknown enemy traveling towards our

village," Tsunade began. "Have we sent out a team to investigate?" Sakura interrupted. "That is why I

have summoned you here. Shizune, Shikamaru, Hinata and you are to catch up to this enemy and collect

recon on him. We need-" A soft knock sounded in the room. "Come in" Tsunade called out. Shikamaru

and Hinata stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. "Sorry for the delay Lady Hokage." Shikamaru

said. "I trust you have been filled in on the details of this mission?" Tsunade replied. "Yes ma'am."

Shikamaru and Hinata said together. "Right then, we need as much information as possible without you

being discovered. Do not engage the enemy, your only mission is to collect recon, do you understand?"

Tsunade finished. "Yes Lady Hokage" Shikamaru said. With that the four of them all turned to leave. "Be

careful, all of you." Tsunade said stopping them. _Especially you Sakura._

***"What's that?" Hinata said her eyes snapping to the window. Tsunade twisted around, only to have

her eyes met with a bright orange glare. "Oh-my-god." Tsunade said, as her eyes snapped to Sakura, the

young kunoichi gasped in terror and bolted out of the door.

**Please comments and critiques are greatly appreciated, as long as you're not being a nutch about it. Thank you. Until next time ENJOY-Charisma28**


	2. FIRE!

**I** DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN IT

ENJOY

_No, no, no, no, no, no. _Sakura thought, as she was once again, sprinting through the streets of Konoha towards what she knew to be her home. That was now ablaze with white hot fire. "SAKURA! WAIT!" was the last thing she heard her sensei call after her before she rounded the corner and burst from the Hokage Tower. _Please, please let it not be too late, _Sakura prayed silently, as she turned down a side street.

Sakura halted abruptly as her eyes took in the chaotic scene before her; there were medical ninjas scattered throughout the street trying to heal the victims of the fire's wrath. Fire control ninja were fighting back the white hot flames threatening to engulf everything and everyone around them. It was a horrific scene; Sakura's eyes began scanning through the crowd of citizens and ninjas before her, searching for the one person that truly mattered. "MOM!" she screamed into the crowd. "MOM!" she tried again, but her eyes began to water as she realized her mother was nowhere in the crowd.

Sakura fought the urge to cry, as her ninja training kicked in and she jumped into action, searching for an entrance into the building. "There!" she said, as she ran and leapt into her second story window. The window shattered around her and she cried out in pain as the serrated edges cut into the skin on her arms, legs and abdomen. Sakura coughed violently as the black smoke began to fill her lungs. "MOM!" she called out still coughing. "Where are you? MOM!" She darted from the remains of her room and began to search.

The flames danced around Sakura as though she was part of some hellish dream, she could feel the heat painfully biting at her skin, but she pressed on, coughing every few moments. "MOM!" she coughed. "MOM!" she called again suffocating from the overwhelming smoke. Dread filled her as her fears started coming alive. "MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" she tried one more time._ Am I too late?_

"HELP, SAKURA IS THAT YOU? HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura heard her mom's weak voice from what was her mom's room. "MOM!" Sakura called back, turning towards the oak door. "HELP, PLEASE SAKURA!" Sakura gathered all her chakra into her fist and hit the door with all her might, crushing it into thousands of pieces. "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura said rushing inside.

"Haruno Sakura" said a malicious voice behind her. "I thought that might catch your attention." Sakura twisted around; her green eyes were met by dark, empty ones that belonged to a tall man, shrouded in black.

Immediately chills shot down her spine and her body involuntarily took a step back. "Who are you?" she spat. The unknown man let out a maniacal laugh and another chill shot through Sakura, fear crept through her, as the man continued laughing. _What a horrible laugh and dark aura, who is this man?_

**hey ppls sorry its short but ive been busy all weekend so this is just a teaser chapter basically ill have a new longer chapter in a few days hopefully. :) until then plz read and review your comments motivate me cuz who wants to write something no one likes to MangekyoMasta510 thank you for my first review ever :) i actually put this up cuz your review inspired me lol... well til next time enjoy :)**


	3. A FIGHT TO LIVE!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH NARUTO. THANKS.**

"DAMN!" Tsunade said angrily as she raced after Sakura followed by Shizune, Shikamaru, and Hinata. "Was that Sakura's home m'lady?" Shizune panted keeping pace with Tsunade. "Yes" Hinata replied after Tsunade stayed silent. "UGH!" Tsunade growled picking up speed. _Dammit Sakura, why couldn't you wait for everyone to come with you? Sakura stay safe please._ Tsunade of course knew why Sakura acted as she did; her mother was home right now probably cooking dinner. _I have a terrible feeling about all of this. I don't know how Sakura with survive losing her mother. Akina please be alive._ Tsunade thought, racing even faster towards the brightly burning fire.

_Who is this man?_ Sakura thought again, as the mysterious man's laughter began to abate. "I guess I should tell you why I am here, or maybe-" the man started "I SHOULD JUST SHOW YOU!" the man roared and leapt at Sakura, catching her by surprise. There was a glint of light as the man's kunai came down upon Sakura slicing through her arm. Sakura yelped as she fell back in pain. _What the hell! He's trying to kill me, but why? _ Sakura stood up and drew her kunai, "Where's my mother you bastard!" Sakura screamed as she brought her kunai down on the man, only to be blocked. "It does not matter, you will join her shortly!" he hissed.

The two new enemy's kunai clashed, one meeting the other equally in battle until: "Sakura help me please!" Sakura twisted around and saw her mother, her skin being burnt and blood dripping from her open wounds. "Mom!" Sakura cried, letting her guard down. As soon as she turned, she was overcome by pain shooting across her back. "ARGHH" she screamed in agony, as the pain brought her to her knees. "HA HA HA HA! Didn't your sensei teach you never to let your guard down, you stupid fool!" the man snickered.

Sakura's vision blurred and she could feel the blood sliding down her back. Sakura lifted her eyes to where her mother had just been but she had disappeared. _Genjutsu? When did he cast a Genjutsu?_ Sakura's eyes watered over as she realized her mother was nowhere to be found. "You pathetic child, I don't understand where my vision of you came from, someone as insignificant and powerless as you, do what I saw? Nevertheless, you will breathe your last breath tonight!" the man roared, lifting up his kunai.

"Lady Hokage, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" said a fire control ninja. "Where is she?" Tsunade snapped. "Where is who?" the ninja said. "Haruno Sakura" Shizune said. "I don't now m'lady, I haven't seen her. I am sorry" the ninja shrugged. "Lady Hokage! Lady Hokage! I overheard that you are looking for Sakura." called a young medical ninja, who Tsunade knew to be called Ichiro, running over to Tsunade. "Where is she?" Tsunade demanded. "I saw her a few minutes ago, she disappeared but I think she went into the house." He finished. "WHAT!" Tsunade boomed.

"ARGHH!" A scream of pain broke the silence. Tsunade's eyes snapped to the shattered window of the second floor. "Sakura." whispered Tsunade as she sprinted to the almost desecrated house and jumped through the already broken window. "Lady Hokage!" Shizune called after her sensei. "Shit! How troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Nevertheless, you will breathe your last breath tonight!" the man roared, lifting up his kunai. Sakura tried to block his attack, but she could not lift her arms quick enough. _I guess this is the end, maybe I am pathetic, I couldn't even protect my mother. I'll be with you soon mom. _Sakura closed her eyes in defeat. "HA HA HA HA! DIE HARUNO SAKURA!" the man laughed maniacally bringing down the Kunai.

Sakura waited for the blow that would end her life but it never came. As she began to come to her senses Sakura thought she heard a voice she knew well. "SAKURA!" it said. _Who is that? I know that voice. _"SAKURA!" it said again. As her hearing cleared up she began to recognize the voice. "SAKURA! SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY! SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled at her student, as she blocked the enemies death blow. "SAKURA OPEN YOUR EYES! GET UP SAKURA! GET UP NOW!" she yelled again. "Tsunade-sensei, I can't move, I think he has me in some type of Genjutsu." Sakura whispered weakly. Tsunade growled and pushed all her chakra through her body and out of her hands, throwing the unknown enemy through the still flame covered wall. "Then I will move you!" Tsunade cried. "RELEASE!" she yelled, releasing the Genjutsu that held Sakura. "Now move!" Tsunade growled at Sakura. "GET UP AND MOVE!" she finished as she pushed Sakura out of the burning room.

"YOU BITCH!" the man screamed at Tsunade bringing the kunai down on her shoulder. Tsunade cried in pain as she released her chakra punch onto him, sending him across the room one more time. "You are powerful and I was not prepared to fight you but next time I will succeed in killing her and YOU!" the man cried as he leapt out a back window. "Lady Hokage!" "M'lady!" Shikamaru and Shizune cried as the leapt through the window. "Are you okay m'lady" Shizune asked worried. "Never mind me! Go after that man! He went out that window!" Tsunade pointed to the back window where the man just leapt from. "You too Shikamaru!" she snarled. "I want him found and brought back for questioning!" _I rather him dead, but I need to know why he is after Sakura and if there is more following his cause. _"Yes m'lady" they said as they followed the man out the window.

Tsunade turned to where Sakura now lay unconscious as the flames licked her skin burning it more. Tsunade picked the young Kunoichi up and as the roof began to collapse leapt from the window she originally came through. When she landed on the street she was met with "Lady Hokage!" and "Princess Tsunade! Are you okay?" Tsunade ignored their questions, took off her charred coat and lay Sakura down. She immediately checked her pulse. _Its weak, but it's there. _With that Tsunade began healing Sakura, paying no mind to her own wounds. _Come on Sakura, pull through, pull through for me, please! _A single tear escaped Tsunade's eyes as she continued trying to heal Sakura.

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE, IM REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED, YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP GOING! WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME ENJOY- CHARISMA28 :)  
><strong>


	4. A SAD AWAKENING!

**OK I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. THANKS :)**

"_MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura screamed as flames licked her skin and smoke filled her lungs, she couldn't breathe "MOM!"_

"_MUAHAHAHAHA" came evil laughter, "YOU"LL BE JOINING HER SOON ENOUGH!" _

_Sakura screamed as she saw the flames bite at her skin, the smell of burnt human skin drifted to her nose, she wanted to puke. "SAKURA! HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!"_

Sakura shot straight up and screamed in terror as she violently woke from the nightmare she was having. Suddenly pain overtook her body as she gasped in agony. "Sakura! Are you okay?"Exclaimed a medical ninja she knew well, Yamanaka Ino, had just bolted into the room and was beside Sakura in an instant. "INO! I had this terrible nightmare! There was fire and smoke and blood and so much pain!" Sakura cried. "WHERE IS MY MOM?" Sakura screamed. She watched as Ino's eyes filled with tears, "I-I'm-" she started. "DAMMIT INO WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" Sakura screamed in disbelief. Ino just stared at the ground at Sakura's feet silently crying. "I-I can't!" Ino cried and bolted from the room before Sakura could protest.

Tears began cascading down Sakura's face as the memories flooded her already fragile mind. _The fire, the image of my mother burning before my very eyes, the fight and that-that evil man, is it all true? Did it actually happened? NO! _Sakura cried out in agony as she fought the false memories. A moment later Tsunade ran through the door, followed by Shizune, the both of them stopped short. "Tsunade-sensei what happened?" Sakura burst out. "There was a fire Sakura and-" Tsunade started. "It can't be true! Tell me it's not true Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura pleaded, more tears erupting from her eyes.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, sadness overwhelming her as the young Kunoichi pleaded with her. Tears threatened to escape her but she had to stay strong for Sakura, the village, for everyone. Tsunade breathed in deeply, as Sakura dropped her head down and silent tears continued to escape. "Shizune please leave us" Tsunade said. "M'lady?" Shizune questioned. "Just go Shizune" Tsunade said with finality. Shizune turned and left with a nod of her head.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and sighed. "Sakura-" Sakura looked up slowly into Tsunade's eyes. Sakura's tear glazed eyes pulled at Tsunade's heart strings. "Tsunade-sama please tell me it didn't happen" Sakura pleaded again. Tsunade stared at Sakura surprised, Sakura had always called her "Tsunade-sensei" or "Lady Hokage" Tsunade sighed wishing that she could tell Sakura what she wanted to hear but- "I'm sorry Sakura, I wished it was all a hoax but… there was a fire at your family home and you did fight a strange enemy-and your mother" Tsunade sighed as a tear escaped her as she watched Sakura's face drop even lower. "Your mother is-" Tsunade couldn't say that dreaded word, she couldn't bring herself to break Sakura more. "She's dead" Sakura said quietly. Tsunade sat down at the edge of Sakura's bed and looked deep into her beloved student's eyes and nodded silently.

Sakura watched as Tsunade-sensei sat down beside her and nodded, it was as though the world stopped moving and tears cascaded out of her eyes more violently than before as her world came crashing down with the harsh reality. Sakura hadn't been able to protect her, the one thing that was most important to her, and now she was all alone. She had no one left, which forced even more tears from her eyes. "Sakura" Tsunade said kindly. "I will help get you through this, we'll find him" Tsunade finished. Something stirred in Sakura as she heard her sensei's words... no her promise and Sakura fell into Tsunade's arms releasing all her pain into Tsunade's warm embrace.

Tsunade caught Sakura as she fell against her crying even more violently than before and she pulled her close and vowed that she, The Fifth Hokage, would protect Sakura with her life, and that she would always be there for her. _I swear Sakura I will protect you! _Tsunade waited until Sakura's violent crying turned into ragged breathing and finally into a fitful sleep, before she relinquished her hold on her and laid her down. Tsunade covered Sakura up and stood, before stretching and moving to the chair by the window.

Tsunade would not leave Sakura for the rest of the night.

**HEY EVERYONE I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! NO ONE LIKES EXCUSES SO NONE WILL BE GIVEN ALL I WILL SAY IS HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! OH AND REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! THANKS!-CHARISMA28**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone I haven't forgotten about you guys but my computer crashed and I need to rewrite my newest chapter then I will post, sorry about that everyone….**

** -Charisma28**


	6. NIGHT TIME VISIT! REWRITE!

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**  
><em>

_"I will help get you through this, we'll find him," "__I swear Sakura, I will protect you!"_

Tsunade walked silently through the shadows of Konoha, remembering both of her promises to Sakura. It had been a week and a half since the incident, and Sakura was to be released from the hospital in a few days, if that. Her recovery was going smoothly, at least the physical part of it was. Sakura, according to her friends was randomly bursting out into tears during their visits and Tsunade, due to her late night visits, knew first hand, that she was still having nightmares, and they were violent ones at that. Tsunade had been making late night visits to the hospital for just under a week now. She didn't think that, with as much as she had been visiting Sakura, that she should be visiting during the day. More talk from the village is the last thing Tsunade or Sakura needed.

Finally arriving at the hospital, Tsunade slipped inside and walked silently down the corridor towards Sakura's room. Hoping that no one would cross paths with her, Tsunade quickly turned a corner and walked a short distance before coming up on the door to Sakura's room. She glanced inside to make sure Sakura was asleep before quietly sliding the door open and stepping inside. Tsunade closed the door behind her, as she turned to face Sakura, Tsunade sighed silently at the beautiful sight before her.

A ray of bright white moonlight danced across Sakura's pale face and played across her shoulders and chest. She was wearing a pink tank top and the way she looked took Tsunade's breath away. Tsunade's eyes took in the picturesque scene before her and she felt her body fill with longing. She wanted to reach out and let her hands glide over Sakura's face and arms, wanted to feel the young kunoichi's skin under the tips of her fingers. She wanted to feel Sakura's lips against her own, Tsunade felt herself take a step closer. She had only felt this longing once before. The difference was that the previous ninja she felt so strongly for had been a man and had been long ago. Tsunade closed the remaining distance between them and looked down upon her. Sakura looked peaceful, more peaceful than she had all week. Tsunade smiled and brushed some stray strands of hair out of Sakura's face, then without a second thought she gave into temptation slowly bending and gently brushed her lips across Sakura's.

Sakura began to stir, shit thought Tsunade as she straightened and took a step back. Sakura's eyes opened and she smiled, "Tsunade-sensei?" Tsunade smiled at how sexy Sakura sounded, "Yes it's me; I thought I'd stop by and check in on you, I wasn't planning on waking you up, I'm sorry." Tsunade finished trying to cover what she had just done. Sakura yawned, "Its ok, thanks for coming to visit me, I haven't seen you much." She replied "It was my pleasure Sakura." Tsunade smiled warmly.

Sakura felt a jolt in her stomach as a swarm of butterflies took flight starting from the bottom of her stomach and shooting to the top. The way Tsunade-sensei had said that it had been her pleasure to come visit her at such a late hour filled her with feelings she had never felt before. It didn't help that she had just been dreaming about Tsunade kissing her. Sakura knew Tsunade-sensei would never kiss her in that way. As she remembered her dream, Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot and she shivered, glad that the room was dark despite the moonlight shining through the open window.

Tsunade watched as Sakura's body shivered involuntarily, she wondered why until she noticed a draft coming through the opened window. _She must be cold,_ Tsunade thought as she quickly crossed the room and shut the window with a slight took a deep breath before turning back towards Sakura and leaning against the pane. "Thank you sensei" Sakura said grateful that Tsunade thought she had been cold.

"So has there been any luck in finding the man who is responsible for all this" Sakura gestured at herself. Tsunade knew she was trying to stay strong, but her fear and anger broke through the surface as she began to cry silently. "No, we haven't had any updates, but I have several teams searching for him and I've called on our allies of the Sand to aid us in our search. We will find him Sakura and my promise remains true to you. I will protect you, you are my student and I will personally see to your security." Tsunade looked dead serious as she walked to Sakura and wiped her tears away.

Sakura noticed her hands were warm and gentle, she almost leaned into them but the look in Tsunade's eyes stopped her. There was something there, a fire that Sakura had seen only a few times prior. "Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura responded quietly. Sakura held herself in a way that Tsunade had never seen from her, she looked vulnerable this only made Tsunade's need to protect her stronger. "Now go back to sleep, I believe the doctor will be giving you the okay to leave tomorrow." Tsunade began. "We will figure out the living arrangements then." She finished and began to turn to leave.

"Tsunade" Sakura cried out quietly. Tsunade turned back towards the pink haired kunoichi, looking taken aback. "Tsu-Tsunade sensei" Sakura whispered seemingly surprised at herself. "Yes Sakura" Tsunade whispered back, Sakura looked up into her sensei's eyes and gasped at what she seen there, in her eyes, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but was surprised nonetheless. "I-I was hoping that if the doctor does release me tomorrow, th-that maybe you could…" Tsunade cut her off. "I will be here tomorrow when the doctor releases you, good night Sakura" With that Tsunade turned and left the room quietly sliding the door closed behind her. "Good night, Tsunade" Sakura whispered.

Tsunade quickly walked down the hall, trying to control what had begun to escape her when Sakura cried out her name that way she had. She breathed heavily and stepped out into the cool night air. "What am I going to do?" She asked out loud.

**HERE'S THE 1ST REWRITE OF 3! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I LIKED IT MORE THAN THE ORIGINAL, NOT MUCH HAS CHAGED THOUGH JUST A FEW MINOR DETAILS THATS ALL REALLY. LEAVE LOVE PEOPLE! :)**

**CHARISMA28**


	7. DOUBT & THE BEGINNING OF ACCEPTANCE RW

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT.**

With an exasperated sigh Tsunade stepped into the cool night air. "What the hell am I going to do?" Tsunade asked herself out loud._ Where will Sakura be the safest? Should I set her up in a bunker in the Hokage Mountain, or __maybe in a safe house? _Tsunade's mind raced trying to strategize what would be the best plan of action. She could think of nothing because another dilemma plagued her thoughts

_Did I __really just kiss that girl while she slept? Does she know what I did? No, she couldn't she would have said something. _Tsunade lifted her fingers to her lips and gently traced her bottom lip with her thumb and grinned. _I know it was wrong, but it felt right, it felt nice. It wasn't really a kiss but I'll remember it __nonetheless, I'll never get that close again anyways. _Tsunade traced her bottom lip once more, replaying that moment over and over, then shook her head gently, returning to reality, "Focus Tsunade, you should be thinking about how to protect her" she scolded herself, _not kissing her again. _Tsunade sighed once more, _I need a drink_, with that Tsunade returned to the Hokage Tower to continue her thoughts on how to protect Sakura best and have a drink- or two, maybe three.

Sakura laid awake for what seemed like hours after Tsunade left, she had been fantasizing about the kiss she had shared with Tsunade in her dreams, and she smiled lifting her fingers to her lips and gently tracing her bottom lip with her thumb she grinned. _It was such a nice dream, but that's all it ever would be-a dream._ _I wished Tsunade would kiss me in the real world. _Sakura thought smiling, even though she tried not to_. _Sakura stood up and walked to the now closed window and pushed it open, breathing in the cool night air, she tried to think about anything but kissing her sensei in a way that made her blush. With no avail Sakura's mind once more strayed to Tsunade.

Looking out at the night sky filled with stars that were shining brightly above Konoha, Sakura's mind began to race, searching for an answer. _Do I really wish that, that Tsunade-sensei would actually kiss me? Yes, Yes I do. _She thought answering herself, _I really do wish Tsunade would take me in her arms and kiss me gently but passionately. _"Hmm, Tsunade" Sakura said playing with the new word that wasn't new. "Tsunade…" _It sounds so right coming from my mouth, but she is my sensei and I must show her the respect as my teacher and mentor. Besides she'll never feel that way about me. She'll never want to take me in her arms like that. One can fantasize though, that's not a sin._

Sakura looked out at the Hokage Tower, where a light had just turned on. Sakura could just make out the outline of Tsunade in her room, where she was probably drinking her Sake. Sakura laughed at the thought of Tsunade being drunk, she had seen it once and it was a funny but you don't want to get Tsunade angry in that state, that's when it turned scary. Sakura breathed in the night air once more before she turned to go back to her bed. She laid down,taking a deep breath then began to drift into a dream.

**HEY PEOPLE! HERE'S THE SECOND REWRITE, I'VE BEEN BOGGED DOWN WITH WORK AND SCHOOL... AND I HAD A SLIGHT CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK-STILL RECOVERING FROM IT TO- I HPE YOU ENJOY THIS REWRITE. MUCH 3 AND APPRECIATION!  
><strong>

**CHARISMA28 :)**


	8. A FINAL EXAM!

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT!**

Sakura stretched feeling well rested the next morning, and was ready to get out of the hospital despite how dreary and unwelcoming the morning had turned out to be. "Oh you're up Sakura, how are you feeling this morning?" asked a medical ninja. "I feel great!" Sakura said brightly. "That's good" started the med-nin; Sakura noticed something in the way she looked at her. "Was there something else?" she asked, with a growing dread of what it was she wanted to say. "Um, well… how are you handling um… your loss? It's only been a week you see. I just want to make sure you're truly okay." The med-nin asked cautiously. "Oh" Sakura's face dropped despite her attempt to hold her composure. "I don't really want to talk about it but I'm still trying to come to terms with what happened. It's hard though, she was all I had left and it's my fault she's gone. I couldn't protect her and now I have nothing. I don't want to stay here though I need to get out and come to terms on my own." Sakura said fighting back tears. "I understand Sakura; we don't have to talk about it anymore. When the Hokage arrives we'll do a final exam of your wounds, and then release you." The med-nin said and began to leave; she paused at the door and turned back to Sakura. "Just so you know Sakura you do have something left, you have your friends and the village. We are a family you know and as such we all care about you and each other no matter what." The med-nin finished quietly and left, closing the door behind her.

Sakura noticed her pause just outside the door as though she was speaking to someone, probably another medical ninja. Sakura sighed and looked at her still healing hands, the fire had burnt her skin in several places her hands and arms, as well as her legs. Fortunately there would be no scarring anywhere visible to the outside world. Tears began to fall down her face as her protective barriers fell and the memories overcame her.

Tsunade turned a corner in the hospital slowly making her way towards Sakura's room. She rubbed her temples and groaned in pain, _this is why I set a limit to my drinking, so I don't wake up the next morning with a booming headache and sensitivity to light and loud noises. I just had to go over my limit last night right? That's right last night was one of those nights. _Tsunade answered her own thoughts with another. "Ughh" she groaned once more. As she approached Sakura's door she slowed due to hearing Sakura speaking to who she guessed was a medical ninja. "…was all I had left and it's my fault she's gone. I couldn't protect her and now I have nothing. I don't want to stay here though I need to get out and come to terms on my own."

Tsunade could hear the pain in Sakura's voice and it pulled at her heart, but she remained outside the door out of sight in order to hear the medical ninja's response. _Please don't say something that will provoke her suffering further._ Tsunade thought as she listened. "I understand Sakura; we don't have to talk about it anymore. When the Hokage arrives we'll do a final exam of your wounds, and then release you." Tsunade heard the med-nin turn to leave then pause, "Just so you know Sakura you do have something left, you have your friends and the village. We are a family you know and as such we all care about you and each other no matter what." Tsunade sighed with relief at the med-nin's resolve.

Tsunade watched the medical ninja exit the room and close the door as she quickly walked up to her. "Oh! Lady Hokage you startled me, how are you today?" the med-nin said warmly. "I've been better Akira, how is she?" Tsunade replied gesturing towards the door she had just closed. Akira glanced back at the door and said "I think I might have upset her, I wasn't trying to she's very sensitive, which is understandable." Tsunade nodded. "I think you said the right thing, but it is understandable. She's trying to hide her pain and be strong; she needs to know that she isn't alone though." Tsunade sighed. "Let's take a final look at her wounds in a moment so I can get her into a safe place." Tsunade finished. "Yes ma'am, I'll be right back." Akira said and left.

Tsunade reached for the handle but paused at the sound of Sakura crying. _Sakura. _She thought sadly. Tsunade sighed and knocked quietly at the door, and listened. "Yes? Come in!" Sakura cried. Tsunade gave her a moment longer to wipe away her tears before she pulled the door open and stepped inside. She smiled at Sakura and noticed that she was obviously trying to regain her composure with difficulty.

Sakura glanced up at Tsunade's smiling face and weakly smiled back. "Hello Tsunade-sensei, how are you today?" she said trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying her eyes out, she didn't think she was doing a good job though. She knew her face was probably red and that her eyes were puffy. Tsunade didn't say anything about it though, "I'm okay, I had a rough night." Tsunade answered. "Too much sake sensei?" Sakura joked, trying to lighten the mood. "That, Sakura, is none of your concern" Tsunade tried to say seriously but with no prevail. They began to laugh quietly; Tsunade watched Sakura's face brighten up. A moment later the Akira walked in "Are you ready for your final exam Sakura?" she said. "Yes I'm ready." Sakura responded lightly. "I'll be outside the door Sakura." Tsunade said. "No it's okay you can stay." Sakura insisted so Tsunade did.

Tsunade watched as the medical ninja first checked the injuries on her delicate arms and legs. "Okay now if you would please remove your shirt so I can check your back and torso." Akira requested. Sakura nodded and stood up, first looking at the med-nin then at Tsunade, who was watching quietly from the window. Sakura reached for the hem of her pink tank top, wrapping her fingers around it before slowly pulling the shirt up over her head and turning. Akira began examining what was left of the large gash on her back, along with the few burns left. "Okay now if you could please turn?" she asked. Sakura slowly turned and dropped her pink tank top on the bed.

As Akira examined the burns and the few cuts on Sakura's toned abdomen and small chest, Sakura noticed Tsunade looking at her intently and with the same look in her eyes from last night. Sakura felt herself blush furiously, she hoped Tsunade hadn't seen the heat suddenly rush to her cheeks but judging by her grin and the fact that she turned to look out the window, she had. _Ugh why am I always blushing around her? She probably thinks I'm weird. _

Tsunade watched Sakura slowly lift her shirt and shuddered with excitement at the movement that Sakura's back and shoulder muscles were making. Tsunade groaned quietly as she tried to control her sudden urge to caress Sakura's back and arms. Her want only grew greater as Sakura turned and Tsunade got a glance of her toned abdomen and the top of her breast. Tsunade noticed that Sakura's face had reddened under her stare, or that's what it seemed like. Tsunade smiled and turned towards the window, still trying to control herself.

**OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! THANKS EVERYONE!**

**-CHARISMA28**


	9. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update lots of things going on right now :/**

**So I was re-reading my last few chapters, I am not very impressed with how I wrote them. So I'll be reposting those chapters within a few days hopefully. If all goes well, so bear with me. Keep up the love and keep the reviews coming! Love to all my fans!**

**Charisma28**


	10. GOOD AND BAD NEWS!

**I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT.**

~"Ok Sakura, you can put your shirt back on, everything seems to be healing well enough. You're free to go with Lady Hokage, I'm going to finish up some paper work and I'll

be back to explain some things to you" Akira turned from Sakura as she pulled her shirt over her head. Tsunade turned towards the med nin, catching a last glimpse of

Sakura's toned abdomen. "Can you please come with me Lady Hokage?" Akira lowered her voice so only Tsunade could hear. "There are some things we need to discuss." She

finished. Tsunade nodded her head as the young medical ninja left the room. "Pack up your things, we'll be leaving shortly, I'll be back in a minute." Tsunade looked at Sakura

before turning to follow Akira.

~Tsunade quickly found Akira at the front desk finishing up the release forms for Sakura. The med nin looked up right as Tsunade approached the desk, "Ok m'lady a few

things I wish to discuss, first off Sakura will need a medical chakra treatment every evening, so that her healing will not be slowed" Akira said getting straight to business.

Tsunade nodded "I figured as much, the damage done was immense." Tsunade started I will of course see to it that it is taken care of." Akira nodded and continued "Sakura

will not be able to successfully complete this treatment she is too weak and as far as I know not experienced enough to know how to do it."

~Tsunade held up her hand and interrupted the young med nin. "Sakura does know how to do such a treatment; I was her mentor you know. I do agree on the point that she

is too weak at the moment to complete such a treatment every night, so as I said before I will see that it is done" Akira smiled "I almost forgot Lady Hokage, secondly, I

highly recommend that she does not do any vigorous training for the remainder of her healing." Tsunade grimaced "I suppose you want me to mention that part to her?" Akira

looked guilty "I was hoping you would, you are her sensei and she won't give you any problems." Tsunade laughed "That's what you think, she's almost as bad as I am." Akira

giggled "That bad huh? Nonetheless-" Tsunade cut her off "I'll tell her when we leave, you'll be safe Akira." They both laughed once more.

~After a moment Akira got serious again. "The final thing I want to discuss is the scare on Sakura's back." Tsunade looked at her realizing where she was going with it. "It

won't go away will it?" Akira's face dropped "The chances of it going away are very slim, I have never seen such a scare, it's quite bizarre. It may go away with the Chakra

treatments after a while, but even then there is no guarantee." Tsunade sighed. "Okay, is that all?" Akira nodded sadly. "Very well, let's go speak to her so I can get her

somewhere safe."

**HEY FANS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! SHORT BUT SOMETHING! I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! MUCH3**

**~Charisma28 :)**


	11. THE PLAN!

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

Sakura sat quietly as Akira went over what she should and shouldn't do for her recovery to continue smoothly and quickly. _Ugh I know this is protocol for Akira to go over _

_all this with me, but couldn't she have made an exception? I know all this crap already, I just want to get the hell out of here and start my training so I can defeat this wack _

_job that's after me. I don't want to be helpless, that's all I was when team 7 first formed. A scared little girl who couldn't do anything for herself, I can't… no I won't be that _

_girl again! _

"Lady Tsunade will either be administering a medical chakra treatment to you or will have someone equally qualified to do so every night to help the recovery along

faster." Akira was saying. "Why does somebody else have to administer the treatment? I am quite capable of performing the treatment to myself you know." Sakura said

frustrated. "If it were another situation you could, I know that yes, but you are still too weak to perform such a treatment every single night, no matter how strong you feel."

Akira responded calmly. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and nodded her head once. "Is there anything else?" Sakura asked calmly, trying to control her frustration. After a

moment, Akira and Tsunade glanced at each other, as though sharing a thought telekinetically. Sakura suspected there was something else they weren't sharing but brushed

it off. "No, there's nothing else, you can go now, take care Sakura and remember what I said to you." Akira said quietly as she turned and walked away.

"Finally, get me out of here _please_ Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura cried out. Tsunade laughed "Let's go Sakura, there is much to discuss." Sakura turned and picked up her

belongings before bolting for the door.

Tsunade had just began going over the plans to keep Sakura safe when the sky was split by lightning and rain began to slam into the village. "You will be escorted by

ANBU to a safe house and from there you will be moved to another safe house every few days, while we finish building a bunker deep underground within the village. This

bunker will become your permanent residence with limited contact with villagers and even then it will only be authorized persons allowed in-" Tsunade began. "What about my

friends sensei! And-and my training! What about that!" Sakura huffed upset. "Your friends will be allowed to see you only during supervised appointments and it will only be

for an hour at a time-" Tsunade said quietly. "But sen-" Sakura began in protest but Tsunade threw her hand up and silenced her. "I understand Sakura however, this is what

we need to do to insure your safety until this perpetrator is caught." Sakura dropped her head unhappily. "As for your training, you won't be training until you have fully

recovered-" Sakura jumped up with fire in her eyes "I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO TRAIN! I HAVE TO TRAIN SO I CAN KILL THE MAN WHO TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura screamed drawing the line there, until the fire in Sakura's was mirrored by that in Tsunade's eyes. "You will do as you're told, and let the ANBU and myself protect you

until you have completely recovered." Tsunade said calmly but with an edge that made Sakura second guess herself, she soon found her courage once more. "I WILL NOT

STAND IDLY BY AND WAIT FOR HIM TO CATCH UP WITH ME! I NEED TO GET STRONGER! I REFUSE TO BE WORTHLESS LIKE I USED TO BE! THAT IS WHY I ASKED FOR YOUR

GUIDANCE IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO THAT I COULD BE STRONG AND FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES!" Sakura shot back at Tsunade.

Silence fell upon Tsunade's office in the Hokage Tower. The few members of ANBU and Shizune all silently gasped at Sakura's defiance. After faltering for a moment,

Tsunade growled. "LEAVE!" she boomed to the ANBU and Shizune. The ANBU quickly dispersed but Shizune only jumped in fear before running up to Tsunade "M'lady she didn't mean it, you don't have to-" she began "I said leave Shizune!" Tsunade snapped. Shizune jumped again before racing for the door casting an apologetic look in Sakura's

direction.

After the door slammed shut, Tsunade crossed the room in three large strides closing the distance between Sakura and herself. Sakura wanted to cower in fear and beg for

forgiveness but she held her ground stubbornly. Tsunade's face was so close to Sakura's that she could smell her minty breath and earthy shampoo. Their eyes locked into

each other's and Sakura felt a blush warming her cheeks but she didn't care, she could play it off as anger. All Sakura knew is that that moment lasted forever before Tsunade

brought her lips right next to Sakura's ear and whispered quickly "If you wish to train that's fine, but it will be under my supervision and on my terms, at my speed. If I feel

for even just one second that it's too much for you and is halting your recovery, the training will be stopped until I feel you are completely recovered. Do you understand

Sakura?" Tsunade finished.

All Sakura could do was nod in agreement, the closeness between them was getting to be too much, Sakura wanted to grab Tsunade and kiss her. The thought made her

cheeks darken even more. "Good, now not a word to anyone about this, oh and Sakura scream in pain on my mark, I have to keep up my image or everyone will be defying

my word. Now 1, 2 and 3!" Without a second thought Sakura screamed and ducked right as Tsunade brought her fist down upon her mahogany desk, smashing it. Then just

as quickly as she broke the desk, Tsunade lightly shoved Sakura down on top of the debris.

The ANBU, followed closely by Shizune, burst through the door weapons pulled ready for a fight, until they took in the sight around them. Shizune gasped at the sight as

Tsunade began to scream again. "YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Sakura gulped and nodded her head playing along, happy that she wasn't the victim of Tsunade's chakra

punch. "I'm glad we understand each other Sakura, now the ANBU will escort you to the first safe house, I'll be along later tonight to administer your treatment. Good day."

Tsunade finished venomously, dismissing Sakura and the ANBU from the meeting. Sakura caught the last few words being exchanged between Tsunade and Shizune,

"-Shizune get me a new desk immediately-", before the door closed behind them, Sakura smiled to herself.

**Thanks for your patience guys, Im suffering really bad writers block, lack of motivation, and no time between work and school. So R&R please? Im not getting as many reviews as I was, so give a dose of motivation. Much love 3 Charisma28  
><strong>


	12. CHAKRA TREATMENT!

**OKAY BEEN A LONG ASS TIME AND I AM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAD SUCH BAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND PROBABLY STILL DO, I STILL DUNNO WHERE I AM GOING EXACTLY WITH THIS STORY BUT TONIGHT IT JUST CAME TO ME, AT LEAST THIS CHAPTER DID :) WELL ON TO DISCLAIMER:**

**I TOTALLY DONT OWN NARUTO, ITS CHARACTERS NOR ITS PLACES! KK ENJOY!  
><strong>

**() It had been two weeks, and four different safe houses since Sakura had been released from the hospital, she questioned why she hadn't lost her patience with it all yet. When she thought about it she pegged it to 3 things. 1: she had been visited by Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata twice since the arrangements were made, 2: her secret training with Tsunade-sensei, which was going well and finally the daily chakra treatments Tsunade-sensei had been administering to her at night, she blushed when she thought about it. Sakura sighed as she remembered the first time Tsunade-sensei had administered the treatment. It was a few hours after she arrived at the first safe house, she had been reading the newest installment of Icha Icha by Jiraya-sensei. Icha Icha Tactics, Naruto had given it to her before he left for his last mission. She had thrown it into her bag out of frustration with Naruto's perversion and hadn't touched it until that day. She remembered it because of the events that happened before the treatment:**

**() _Sakura had just gotten to a really good part of the book Icha Icha Tactics, when she heard a soft knock at the door, afraid of being embarrassed about her choice of book, she panicked and calling out "ONE MINUTE PLEASE!" she tossed the book into a corner and hoped no one would see it, as soon as the book landed with a soft thump the door to her room open and Tsunade smiled. "Hello Sakura, how are we feeling?" she said cheerfully. "I'm okay sensei-" Sakura blushed. "-what are you doing here at this time?" she said with unintentional force. "Jeez, you act like a kid who got caught with their hands in the sweets jar." Tsunade said taken aback. "Uh no, I'm sorry m'lady, I meant what brings you here at this time?" Sakura swallowed making a note to slap herself later. _**

_**() Tsunade looked around the room "You seemed to have made yourself at home, throwing things around like it's your room at home-" Tsunade trailed off making her way to the corner where Sakura had discarded the damned book. "WAIT TSUNADE-SENSEI DON'T GO OVER-" she was too late, Tsunade had picked up the book and arched her eyebrow at her. Sakura felt herself darken with embarrassment. "Icha Icha huh? I didn't peg you as a pervert Sakura" Tsunade said sarcastically. "I'M NOT!" Sakura said a little too loud as she reached for the shameful thing, to add onto her embarrassment Tsunade held the book out of her reach, teasing her. "It's okay Sakura, every girl has their Chijo moments! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Tsunade teased. "I'm not a Chijo sensei, I just had nothing else to read!" Sakura argued in vain as Tsunade responded "Really, what are those books over there then?" nodding at the pile of books by the window that Sakura had been reading at. "Senseiii" Sakura whined as she finally got the her shame away from her sensei. Tsunade laughed so hard her face began to turn red. "It's not funny sensei, why did you have to tease me?" Sakura whined again. **_

_**() Tsunade continued to laugh, until she finally couldn't breath anymore. She took a minute to catch her breath, "It's okay Sakura, your secret is safe with me, I promise." Tsunade said making a crossing motion across her heart, still breathing hard. "Thank you sensei." Sakura sighed with relief. After a moment, Sakura tucked the book under a pillow by the window and looked at her sensei. "Are you here to give me a chakra treatment Tsunade-sensei?" she asked quietly. "Yes I am, are you ready?" Tsunade responded. "Yes I think so, what is it I have to do, I read about them in the books you gave me, but they didn't go into great detail." Sakura asked curiously. "Well you don't have to do anything really-" Tsunade paused. "-you just have to get undressed so that the the chakra flows more smoothly from my hands to your body, you can wrapped something around you if you're a little uncomfortable with it. I'll wait outside, just let me know when you're ready." **_

_**() With that Tsunade turned and went out the door and left Sakura to prepare herself. Sakura blushed at the thought of being completely naked in front of her sensei and having her hands run across her body, maybe it was because of the book she had been reading but all of a sudden Sakura was turned on by the very thought.**_

_**() Tsunade was standing quietly outside Sakura's door preparing herself for what was about to come, her mind was running a mile a second. '**I have to administer a chakra treatment to a naked Sakura, okay Tsunade, remain calm, turn off all emotion, she is wounded and her recovery depends on your ability to perform this treatment correctly.**' Tsunade took one final breath and decided she was ready. Just in time too, at the very moment Sakura poked her head outside her door and whispered "Okay sensei, you can come in now." Tsunade nodded and pushed the door open. Tsunade paused out of surprise, Sakura had wrapped herself in something like a large, semi-transparent light pink shawl. In other words, it didn't cover much of her body, it covered the important parts but barely. Tsunade felt heat crawl up her body as she fought to control herself. "This is all I could find, is it okay?" Sakura asked worried. "Yes, it's fine." Tsunade replied, quickly recovering her composure. "Shall we?" she asked. Sakura nodded and turned to walk into the center of the room. "I'm ready when you are." she said quietly as Tsunade followed her, grabbing a large foot stool from a corner. "Sit on this for now, we'll move you if we have to." Tsunade said professionally, falling right into her medical ninja mode. Again Sakura nodded as she sat facing the window and away from Tsunade.**_

_**() As soon as Sakura sat down and got comfortable, Tsunade began her work. "Now this may be a little painful, more aggravating but still painful because we are forcing your cells to work faster, so you can heal faster, okay?" Tsunade finished, Sakura nodded once more and with that began her work. "Okay I need you to uncover your entire back for me Sakura and we'll go from there." Sakura slowly loosened the shawl from her shoulders and back, it fell neatly in a pile just above her tailbone. Tsunade took one final deep breath and began to work. Tsunade wasn't fully touching Sakura just lightly grazing her skin pouring her chakra into the girls body. Sakura had flinched when she first felt Tsunade's chakra forcing her cells to heal, but then she relaxed, flinching only now and then. Tsunade had started with Sakura's shoulders and moved down her spine and back up along the back of her rib cage. That was easy enough the hard part came next.**_

_**() Sakura fought to remain in control of her body and emotions, but in all that she lost control over her thoughts. '**__Tsunade's light touch is amazing, her hands are warm I can feel the heat radiating from them, their so soft. I wished she wasn't touching me to heal me, I wished she was touching me in a more erotic sense, in _**Forbidden **_areas. I wonder what it would feel like to have Tsunade-sensei touch me there.__**' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade stopped and asked if she was okay, "Yea, I'm fine, why?" Sakura asked. "Well you made a noise, I was making sure you weren't in pain" Tsunade answered. Sakura blushed but hoped Tsunade didn't see with the dimming light coming from outside. "Oh no I'm okay, I mean it's a little uncomfortable the pain but other than that I'm okay." Sakura finished quickly. "Okay then, well I finished your back, I need you to turn towards me so we can do the front." Sakura blushed again but nodded and said "Okay" **_

**() Sakura shook herself out of her memory and blushed again remembering how difficult it had been for her to keep her body in check that night as Tsunade-sensei finished treating her. **_I'm so happy I have learned how to control myself better since that first treatment. _**Sakura stretched out on the couch like ledge attached to the window, she closed her book (Icha Icha: Paradise, she had asked Naruto to discretely get her the entire series for her to read, he had died of laughter but agreed to keep it between the two of them). Sakura looked at the time **_hmm Tsunade-sensei is usually here by now to give me another dose of treatment, I wonder what's keeping her _**Tsunade had told Sakura that she was almost completely healed during her last treatment and just needed maybe another week of treatment until she was completely recovered. **_good _**Sakura thought, then I can really get into my training.**

**() Sakura had started to close her eyes when an ANBU ninja burst through the door, "We have to go now Sakura!" the woman behind the mask said. Sakura was shocked at first but quickly recovered jumping from her position by the window and throwing the few belongings she had unpacked into a bag. Sakura gave a once over of the room making sure she had everything, she was about to leave when she remember she had left the only picture she had left of her mom, dad and herself on the window ledge. She ran back but was stopped by the ANBU ninja, "there is no time Sakura" she said from behind her. Sakura broke free from her strong grasp exclaiming "THERE IS ALWAYS TIME!" she quickly grabbed the photo then ran back to the ANBU as they burst through the door and made a quick left. All Sakura could see was fire consuming the hallway and the maniacal laughter of the mysterious man filled her ears. Sakura ran with the ANBU as fast as she could fear filling her heart and mind. **

**OKAYYY WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ITS SEMI LONG AND HAS LOTSA DETAIL! SORRY ABOUT CLIFFHANGER BUT I DONT WANT TO SMUSH THE WHOLE STORY INTO ONE ENTRY! OKAY R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! IM THIRSTING FOR THEM! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE OPINIONS FOR STORY LEMME KNOW! IF I USE THEM ILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO YOU! THANKS! MUCH LOVE!**

**-CHARISMA28 :)  
><strong>


	13. RUN SAKURA!

_**EXTREMELY SHORT SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP, I DIDNT LIKE HOW THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WAS GOING SO I JUST TOOK THIS BIT OF IT, ILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF THE NIGHT I KINDA KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH IT NOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVE ADDS AND ALL THE REVIEWS, FEEL FREE TO GIVE YOUR OPINION ON WHAT YOUD LIKE TO SEE OR WHERE YOUD LIKE IT TO GO, MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STOOD BY ME AND I AM SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES THAT ARE FAR AND FEW IN BETWEEN OKAY ON WARD NOW!**_

_**I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE WAY OR FORM OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS... ENJOY  
><strong>_

_**All Sakura could see was fire consuming the hallway and the maniacal laughter of the mysterious man filled her ears. Sakura ran with the ANBU **_

_**as fast as she could fear filling her heart and mind.**_

"**Run faster Sakura, faster dammit!" an ANBU ninja growled at Sakura while practically pushing her down the hall. Sakura gasped for air urging her **

**body to move faster. A flying kunai flew past her head as another was diverted by the ANBU following close behind. There was a crash of glass behind **

**her as more ANBU ninjas arrived as reinforcements. A loud thump comes from behind Sakura and she turns to see that the ANBU ninja has fallen to the **

**ground two kunai sticking out of her leg. The fallen ninja groans yanking out one of the two kunai from it, throwing it to Sakura, who catches it. The **

**ninja yells "DON'T STOP SAKURA! KEEP RUNNING!" Sakura ignores her yelling and moves forward to heal the wounds. "NO SAKURA! RUN, I'LL BE **

**FINE! THE EXIT IS THERE!" the ANBU yells again and points over Sakura's shoulder. "Let me heal you! I can heal you!" Sakura protests, attempting to **

**administer her healing chakra. The ANBU grabs her wrist forcefully and yells "DAMMIT SAKURA RUN!" she finishes shoving Sakura with such force **

**she starts to lose her balance, Sakura quickly recovers when she hears the laughter of the man who is trying to kill her. Sakura looks back at the ninja **

**on at her feet and nods, turning to run.**

**A cry of pain fills her ears as Sakura just reaches the exit, she turns to see the fallen ninja she just left behind with four more kunai sticking out from **

**her back, the ninja stands and faces the assassin, kunai raised and screams "GO NOW SAKURA! LADY TSUNADE IS ON HER WAY, GO!" she turns back **

**to the mysterious man and dread fills Sakura once more as he comes in view, his face twisted in rage. They clash kunai as Sakura burst onto the street **

**breathless, running faster than she ever has in her life. **

**Sakura makes a quick right heading towards the Hokage Tower, hoping that she runs into her sensei soon. "Sakura!" she hears her name being called **

**from behind her, she turns to see two figures running towards her "Lady Tsunade! Naruto!" she calls as she backtracks to meet them. "Thank god **

**you're here… He's here sensei… Attacked everyone" Sakura gasps in between breaths. Tsunade grabs her arm and turns to run "no time to breath, **

**you need to get out! Naruto!" Tsunade says turning her attention to Naruto. "Take Sakura out of the village about a mile northwest is a small hidden **

**cottage, there you will find ANBU awaiting her arrival! Make sure she gets there Naruto!" Tsunade finishes. "Got it Granny Tsunade!" with that **

**Tsunade turns and bolts back to where the fighting is taking place. "C'mon Sakura, we gotta go!" Naruto yells after watching Tsunade turn the corner.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER DESPITE THE SHORTNESS, LEAVE LOVE PLEASE**

**-CHARISMA28  
><strong>


	14. A PROPHECY!

**OKAII HERE IS THE SECOND NEW CHAPTER OF THE DAY I PROMISED! IM VERY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU WILL BE TOO! IDK WHEN ILL BE POSTING AGAIN BUT I WILL TRY TO DO IT AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**As she rushed towards the fight taking place, it was all Tsunade could do to not turn back around and escort Sakura to the next safe house herself,** _I _

_am still the Hokage of this village and as such I can not abandon my people, no matter how much I want to do the opposite of what's expected. _**Tsunade crashed **

**through the double doors and was greeted with a horrid sight that made her halt her movement. "Ohmygod" was all she could say, as she took in the **

**entire scene. There was blood all over the walls and more than a dozen fallen ANBU ninjas who lay injured. **_One man did all this? How is it possible, and _

_what could be driving him to the point that he'll do anything to get to Sakura? _** Movement on the stairwell caught her attention and pulled her from her **

**troubled thoughts, after a moment Tsunade realized it was Hatake Kakashi and the intruder engaging in hand to hand combat. Tsunade growled and **

**charged for the staircase, as she began to race up the stairs Kakashi was knocked back into Tsunade who caught him. **

"**Well, well if it isn't Princess Tsunade, one of the Legendary ****Sannin,**** we meet again." The cloaked figure sneered. "Who are you, who sent you and **

**why are you so damned determined to kill a member of my village" Tsunade growled ferociously, helping Kakashi to his feet "You have done enough **

**here, I will distract him, go find Naruto, he is a mile northwest of the village" Tsunade whispered to Kakashi before taking a step towards the man. "It **

**is of no importance, but as your final wish before I kill you, I will enlighten you. I am Ryuu the Dragon and I heard a prophecy some years ago that I **

**must prevent in order protect the Land of Fire." He said coolly, Tsunade looked at him in disbelief. "What does a prophecy have to do with why you are **

**trying to kill one of my village?" The man called Ryuu laughed maniacally and glared down at Tsunade who resisted the urge to cringe. "Haruno **

**Sakura is at the center of the prophecy; if she does not die she will bring about the destruction of the Land of Fire and eventually the world!" Ryuu **

**spat before rushing Tsunade, kunai raised. **

**Tsunade jumped back startled but quickly regaining her composure and avoiding the sudden assault. Pulling her own kunai and charging Ryuu, the air **

**quickly fills with the clanking of metal upon metal and heavy panting. Tsunade slashes at Ryuu's neck and chest, each being diverted by Ryuu's **

**continuous counter attacks. Growing irritable with the repetition of the fight, Tsunade twists her body and lands a quick into her combatant's chest **

**throwing him back into the wall at the top of the stairs. Ryuu quickly recovers and cries "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Tsunade gasps and jumps straight **

**into the air avoiding the giant fireball shooting towards her. Before she can recover she hears the man yell out again "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **

"**DAMN!" Tsunade cried out**

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" she screamed quickly extinguishing the fire dragon that threatened to engulf her with a water dragon of her own. **

**"You are better than I give you credit for Princess Tsunade, I thought you were a lightening type, this will be fun!" Ryuu hisses. "Shadow Clone **

**Jutsu!" Tsunade watched as Ryuu split into three clones. "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMB JUTSU!" they cried almost in unison.**

"**Shit!" Tsunade cried as flames began to surround her. **

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" The flames were extinguished, but not before leaving 2****nd**** degree burns on Tsunade's arms. Tsunade groaned as the **

**steam began to disperse, suddenly Ryuu burst through the steam lunging at Tsunade, kunai raised high above his head. "Shit!" Tsunade said being **

**caught off guard, she quickly raised her own kunai deflecting his surprise attack but not before Ryuu's kunai plunged into the delicate skin between **

**her collar bone and the muscle on her shoulder. Tsunade cried out in pain, straining to keep his kunai at bay. Ryuu began to laugh maniacally "YOU **

**DIE NOW!" he bellowed, pulling another larger kunai from his pack. Tsunade had to think quickly, she would die if she did not counter act his attack, **

**and Sakura would die too. Bracing herself for what was to come, Tsunade removed one hand from her kunai, crying out as Ryuu's blade sunk another **

**inch into her skin. Tsunade quickly brought her now free hand back and focused her chakra into a point sharp enough to slice through metal "CHAKRA **

**SCAPEL!" she yelled bringing her hand forward slicing through Ryuu's raised hand. Ryuu screamed in pain as his kunai and hand fell to the floor. **

**Blood spurted into Tsunade's face, blinding her briefly. "YOU BITCH!" he cried out, Tsunade felt him release the kunai stuck in her shoulder, as he **

**grasped where his hand had been a moment before, blood poured from between his fingers onto the floor. Tsunade's vision returned as she wiped the **

**blood from her eyes, she stood, took a step back and reached up grasping the blade sticking out of her skin tightly in her blood covered hand, taking a **

**deep breath she wrenched it out of her shoulder crying out as she let the kunai clatter to the floor. Blood began to pour from the wound as she **

**struggled to lift her own kunai. "You will pay for this you wench!" Ryuu hissed before turning and crashing through the balcony window, Tsunade **

**pursued him but when she got to the balcony the perpetrator had disappeared. "DAMN!" Tsunade swore bring her fist down upon the banister, **

**splintering the wood. **

**Tsunade stood silently, trying to grasp what this Ryuu the Dragon had told her. **_'Sakura is at the center of the prophecy; if she does not die she will bring _

_about the destruction of the Land of Fire and eventually the world!' _**"A prophecy, what on earth could he been referring to?" Tsunade thought out loud before **

**crying out in pain. "Damn!" she groaned, as she began administering enough healing chakra to stop the bleeding in her wounds. **_No time to heal myself _

_completely, I have to get t Sakura. _

**Without another thought for herself, Tsunade turned on heel and charged into the building, sprinting down the stairs and out the door into the direction **

**she knew Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi to be in. **_I am coming Sakura._

**OKAII I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS/ ALERTS, I REALLY DO STRIVE TO PLEASE EVERYONE SO PLEASE SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! MUCH LOVE AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-CHARISMA28**_  
><em>


	15. THE COPY NINJA!

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER I PROMISED ON KAKASHI'S POV. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND I WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**I DO NOT OWN** **NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR JUTSUS!**

Hatake Kakashi had just returned from the mission the Hokage had sent him on 3 days prior and was on his way to see her, when he heard a loud crash of glass breaking from behind him followed by yelling from an unknown source. "That doesn't sound good" he said growing uneasy. Suddenly, the double doors flew open as Sakura burst out, covered in blood and looking beyond frightened. Kakashi turned and began making his way towards the commotion, seeing Sakura meet up with the Hokage and Naruto assured him that she would be okay. Kakashi entered through the broken window and was met with the sounds of clashing metal and cries of pain, as an ANBU ninja flew towards him. "What's going on?" he asked as he caught the injured ninja, the man looked up him dazed, "Kakashi, that man is after Haruno Sakura, we must protect her at all cost!" he said as he pointed in the direction he just came flying from. "Get out of here, find reinforcements!" Kakashi said before setting off in the direction the ninja had been pointing at.

/\/\/\

"You know it's rude to cause such a commotion in a place you're not welcomed in" Kakashi said calmly to the intruder as he met up with him near the stairs. "You must be Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja." The man hissed back preparing to fight his new opponent. "You've done some homework, I guess you're not a complete idiot" Kakashi said coolly before launching himself at the intruder kunai raised. The mysterious man leapt back countering Kakashi's sudden attack. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire flower Jutsu!" he cried suddenly, barely giving Kakashi time to dodge the attack, the fire grazed his skin as he landed behind the intruder. Kakashi rushed forward stabbing his own kunai into the intruders shoulder, only to find out his opponent had used a substitution Jutsu. "Damn!" Kakashi hissed turning in time to see the man come at him from the side. Kakashi lifted his kunai to block the attack, pushing him back up the stairs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the man cried parting into three clones. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he growled, Kakashi's eyes widened as 3 balls of fire came towards him in three different directions, "Shit" Kakashi mumbled only being able to dodge the first two. The third hit him, causing Kakashi to fly back towards the bottom of the stairs.

/\/\/\

Kakashi felt strong, but gentle hands catch him, as he tried to refocus after being hit with such a strong Jutsu. _"Well, well if it isn't Princess Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, we meet again."_ Kakashi heard his opponent hiss. Kakashi felt a sudden tingling engulfing his body, as he felt his strength returning slowly_._ _"Who are you, who sent you and why are you so damned determined to kill a member of my village"_ he heard the voice of the Hokage, as she lifted him to his feet and whispered _"You have done enough here, I will distract him, go find Naruto, he is a mile northwest of the village"_ Kakashi nodded realizing then that the Hokage had been healing him just enough, so he could stand and escape while she talked to the intruder. He doubted she saw him though as she stepped in front of him and towards the intruder. Kakashi took a step back, waiting for his chance. _"I am Ryuu the Dragon and I heard a prophecy some years ago that I must prevent in order protect the Land of Fire." _Kakashi heard before tuning the conversation out, while he braced himself and planned his escape, after a moment he decided the front door would be his best bet,_ "If she does not die she will bring about the destruction of the Land of Fire and eventually the world!"_ was the last thing Kakashi heard, as Ryuu leapt towards Tsunade, kunai raised. Kakashi took this opportunity to bolt towards the door. _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" _Kakashi heard in the distance as he burst through the doors, not paying much attention, Kakashi crashed into Might Guy, who was accompanied by Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji "OH HO KAKASHI YOU'RE ALREADY HERE, I SHOULDA KNO-" Kakashi silenced him looking at him and his team. Suddenly, he remembered all the injured ANBU ninjas he passed on his way out, Kakashi looked at Might Guy and said "Guy, I need your help, there are injured ANBU ninjas in there, and I can't get them all out on my own." That was all Guy needed to hear, "What're we waiting for? Let's go! Team Guy to the rescue" he said determinedly. "Yes Guy-sensei let's go!" Rock Lee cried just as determined. Guy and his team rushed back into the now smoking building, followed closely by Kakashi.

/\/\/\

It only took a couple minutes to collect all the fallen ninjas and transport them to safety. "ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL RESCUE GUY-SENSEI!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "YES, YOU ALL DID WELL!" Guy replied. "I need you to get these ninjas to the hospital and send reinforcements back here, the Hokage is in there fighting that guy in there alone so hurry! Can you guys handle that" Kakashi asked quickly remembering he had to go to Naruto and presumably Sakura. "Yes, of course we can-" Guy was cut off as Kakashi bolted towards the northwest wall. "How rude!" Rock Lee protested. "He probably has good reason to run off so quickly Lee relax, we have a new mission so let's begin! Tenten go get reinforcements, if they're not already on there way!" Guy cried, nodding Tenten bolted into the village. "Lee, Neji let's gather these brave ninja and get them to the hospital!" Guy added, while hoisting up four of the injured ANBU ninja "YES GUY-SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed again, helping two more to their feet. "Yes sensei." Neji replied calmly, helping another ninja lift up one of his fallen comrades.

/\/\/\

Kakashi sprinted until he reached the villages defensive walls and leapt up onto the wall jumping into the nearest tree and sprinting in the direction that the Hokage had said. Hoping that Guy could handle the task at hand on his own.

**ALRIGHT HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED! LEAVE SOME LOVE (REVIEWS/ ALERTS) MUCH LOVE!**

-CHARISMA28


	16. Authors Note 3

**Authors note:**

**So I realized a little too late that I left what happened to Kakashi and all the injured ANBU hanging in the air, my bad. I am far from perfect so to amend for that mistake I will be writing a new chapter from Kakashi's POV, starting with how he arrived at the scene and what happened when he was told to go to Naruto and Sakura. I apologize for any confusion, the new chapter will be up by tomorrow night. Much love and thank you!**


	17. THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its been a while :( **

**I don't ****own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Sakura paced furiously from one side of the small living space to the other, plagued with thoughts of horror, and worry. "Sakura I think you're burning a line into the floor with how much pacing you're doing." Naruto jokes, sensing the anguish tormenting Sakura. Sakura stops abruptly and turns to Naruto with glistening eyes. "They're all dead and it's entirely my fault, what if Tsunade-sensei is dead? I left them all there to fight my battle! I should have stayed and fought 'til we won or my life was taken! I should've-" Sakura's voice cracks as she drops to the floor unable to finish her sentence. "Granny Tsunade is fine Sakura, she's the Hokage for a reason, you know" Naruto says trying to comfort Sakura, looking towards him Sakura opens her mouth to say something but before she can the door bursts opens.

/\/\/\

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks. "The Hokage sent me here to check on you two." Kakashi answers before being bombarded with several questions at once. "WhereisTsunadesensei?Issheokay?Aretheyokay?What'sgoingonKakashi-sensei?" Sakura shoots the questions out so quickly that the words mold into one and Kakashi can barely understand them. "Calm down Sakura, Team Guy and myself pulled the ANBU from the burning building you were in and Team Guy personally escorted them to the hospital." Kakashi finished. "What about Tsunade, is she okay?" Sakura blurts her face reddening as she caught herself too late, but luckily no one seemed to catch on.

/\/\/\

Kakashi is silent for a moment, the truth was he didn't if the Hokage was okay or not, the fire was scalding hot and the flames hungry, the building had been consumed quickly. The thought that she might not be okay filled him with regret, shaking the thoughts from his head, Kakashi quickly regained his composure and looked at Sakura "She is the Hokage for a reason Sakura, I am sure she is fine" he said trying to reassure his student.

/\/\/\

Sakura caught the look of regret and fear in Kakashi eyes and instantly her fear grew into terror, it overwhelmed her. The room fell silent; suddenly the door to the cottage slammed open again and a bloody figure fell through and onto the wooden floor. Blood dripping from her shoulder to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who it was, and her worst fears came crashing down as she dropped beside her sensei and protector. "Tsunade, Tsunade!" she cried shaking her teacher gently trying to wake her as tears threatened to flood her eyes.

/\/\/\

_No you got to keep it together Sakura, _she silently berates herself. _Think Sakura, I could try and heal her, but she told me not to use my medical ninja skills until I was completely healed, but she's bleeding profusely and unconscious, I'm the only one who can do this, fuck it! I will not lose her! _"Kakashi! Naruto! Quickly help me get her onto the couch!" Sakura commands her comrades. "What are you gonna do Sakura?" Naruto asks, as he and Kakashi begin dragging her to the small couch by the window. "I am going to heal her." Sakura says incredulously. "What? You can't do that Sakura, you're not completely healed! If you do that you could set your recovery back greatly!" Kakashi says. "I don't give a damn about me Kakashi! I am the only one who can do it, by the time you or anyone comes back with help Lady Tsunade will be dead! Now get out of my way!" Sakura barked, making Kakashi and Naruto jumped and back away.

/\/\/\

Sakura quickly makes her way to the couch, dropping to her knees. "I'm going to heal you Tsunade, I can't lose you" she whispers to herself. Sakura raises her hands and begins focusing all her chakra to her palms. "Okay, so far so good." She says. Sakura takes a deep breath and quickly lifts her hands over her sensei's body, healing the burns on her arms, torso and legs. While healing the cuts and bruises to the best of her ability, Sakura gasps for air, struggling to maintain the flow of chakra into Tsunade's body. _Come on, come on I gotta hold on, I gotta do this! No one else can, its up to you, come on! _

/\/\/\

Beads of sweat slowly slide down Sakura's brow, as she continues healing Tsunade's wounds. "Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asks. "Maybe you should take a break Sakura" Kakashi adds. "I'm fine dammit!" Sakura snaps. "She's still bleeding from her shoulder; I can't stop 'til it stops bleeding!" Sakura gasps, her breath becoming ragged. Sakura's focus returns to the wound on Tsunade's shoulder. Sakura's hands glide over the wound, _come on! I gotta finish, I'm almost out of chakra, and my strength is leaving me._ With a final burst of energy, and a test of will, Sakura forces the last of her chakra into Tsunade's wound, closing it partially. The last thing she hears is Kakashi and Naruto calling her name, then everything goes black.

**Hey guys, sorry I've been slacking on this story, lost my motivation and I feel like people aren't interested in it anymore due to the time it takes for me to update soon. I really don't mean to be an inconsistent updater. Please forgive me. Thank you to my loyal readers, I really appreciate you guys. Please Read and Review. To my new readers, please review as well, I like to know how I'm doing, where you'd like it to go, things like that. Thanks again so much for your patience guys! Love you all!**

**-Charisma28**

**P.S: To my fellow GLEEks out there, I am putting together a couple stories for that now too. Idk when I'll be posting them, I wanna organize them and know what I'm gonna do for them. So yea! Thanks again, til next time!  
><strong>


End file.
